Now You See Me
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: See-More is out committing crimes when he runs into his former teammate and crush Jinx.


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Enjoy the story!

 **Now You See Me**

The alarms of a jewelry store rang loudly in Jump City. As sirens blared in reply that help was on the way, the criminal ran into an alley way to hide from the authorities and view his prize. The criminal was See-More of the HIVE, on yet another quest for wealth. He smiled at the jewels as he imagined the praise from his fellow teammates when he would return to base. However, his hopes were shattered when he heard footsteps come from behind him.

"Show yourself or I'll blast you!" See-More exclaimed as he turned the dial on his helmet to laser vision.

"I don't want to fight you, See-More," said Jinx as she stepped into the alley. "But I will if I have to."

At first See-More was surprised to see her, especially without Kid Flash around, but then the painful reminder of her betrayal came to mind and he scowled at his former comrade. He took a few steps back. "What are you doing here, Jinx? Planning to turn me in and return the goods? Or are you going to try to talk me out of crime like that hot-shot boyfriend of yours?"

Jinx frowned. "It's not as bad as you'd think. I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time. I don't go to bed hungry. I don't have to worry about going to jail. And I have people supporting me."

"So you think you're too good for the HIVE?" See-More snapped. "You think just because you're a Teen Titan now you're special? Do you think the normal people actually like you now, that your powers are suddenly some kind of gift? Wake up! Those morons are all still scared of the freaky witch girl!"

Jinx frowned, hurt by his words. "I know you had feelings for me, See-More. And I know you're angry, but taking it out on me won't change anything."

"Why'd you do it, Jinx?" See-More asked. He looked to be on the verge of tears. "Why'd you leave us? Why'd you leave **me**?"

"I was never really happy in the HIVE," said Jinx. "There was always someone to prove myself to. Someone looking down on me like an insignificant bug. Kid Flash... he showed me what it was like to be truly accepted. He saw things in me that I couldn't see myself."

"I cared about you, Jinx!" See-More exclaimed, closer to tears than before. "You didn't even say good bye!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Jinx, "but I won't go back to the HIVE." She studied him for a bit. With a closer look, she could tell he hadn't been eating regularly and was probably sleep-deprived. "I can tell you're not happy there either."

"Oh, now you care!" See-More snapped with sarcasm. "You think you know everything? Why don't you go back to your boyfriend and stay out of my life!"

Jinx looked even more hurt than before. She glanced at the bag. "I can't let you leave with that stuff you stole. I'm giving you two options here. First, you can fight me and try to escape before the other Titans or the police track you down."

"And two?" he asked skeptically.

"Give up crime and come with me. The Titans would be willing to take you in and keep you safe. We can put you with a team that's not located in Jump City so you can be away from the HIVE. Hey! You could even attend a normal high school," said Jinx.

"Those are my two options?" See-More asked. Jinx nodded in reply. There were a few minutes of silence. Jinx braced herself just in case See-More attacked.

"If I join you Titans, what's the catch?" he asked.

"Like I said, you would have to give up crime all together and work with a team to stop villains, including the HIVE," she replied. See-More looked nervous at the idea of fighting his old teammates.

"You said I could attend a high school. How would that work?" he asked.

Jinx gave a half smile. "I have a friend who's going through a similar situation. She attends school during the day and helps her team whenever there's crime alerts." See-More appeared to be weighing his options. "It wouldn't be all fun and games, but like I said, the Titans would help you." She took a step closer. "So what's your choice?"

Three weeks later, See-More walked down the street with Terra wearing a Murakami High School boy's uniform and glasses.

"Are you sure about this?" See-More asked as he tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Trust me," Terra smiled. "Murakami is a great school and my friends helped me out when I first started. You'll love it!" They approached Terra's friends Madison and Piper in front of the school.

"So, you're the new guy, right?" the girl with freckles asked.

"Yeah," said See-More nervously. "I'm Seymour."

"I'm Piper and that's Madison," said the girl with the ponytail. She reached out to give See-More a handshake as he smiled shyly and accepted it.

"So, ready for your first day?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As ready as I'll ever be," See-More shrugged.

Piper grabbed See-More by the arm which caused him to blush. "Just follow us!" she said with a smile. With that, they walked into the school.

From across the street, Jinx and Kid Flash watched See-More enter the school with his new friends. "You did good, slow poke," said Kid Flash as he kissed Jinx on the cheek.

Jinx smiled. "He just needed a second chance."

 **The End**

A/N: This was an idea I've had for a long time. We all saw that See-More likely had a crush on Jinx and it would make sense that he'd be heartbroken to learn that she not only joined the enemy, but hooked up with the guy who gave his team a ton of trouble. I looked through a few Titans Go comics and saw one where a bunch of villains had gathered together for a fight. See-More looked nervous during the fight and I can imagine he's not super confident especially without Jinx backing him up. I thought it'd be interesting for Jinx to offer See-More a new chance at life and to be in the company of another hero attending school. I might continue the story with a follow-up to show the struggle See-More goes through with becoming a Titan and entering new relationships.


End file.
